Yami No Hikari
by changeofheart505
Summary: Written for the Another AU challenge and 100 prompts, Up to 100 MCs challenge. Conquershipping and Spirit shipping. Genderswap. Haou is the king of the Kingdom of Darkness. He's told that in order to bring an end to the Light of Ruin, he has to take the Queen of light and have her become his queen.
1. Prologue

Yami No Hikari

**Kura: So, this is story 1/100. Prompt #30. Feud. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the prologue, and fair warning, it's short and though the rating is T, it may go up to M.**

_Prologue_

_Once, long ago,_

_in a time when light and dark were bitter enemies, _

_a king of darkness and a queen of light rose._

_Haou, Supreme King of Darkness,_

_and Astraia,* Queen of light. _

_Feuding kingdoms,_

_and rivaling leaders._

_But worlds will collide._

_And shadows will emerge, _

_light and dark will unite,_

_and lives will be changed._

_But what will fate say about it?_

_And where will it lead us in the future?_

**Kura: Review! **


	2. Chapter 1

Yami No Hikari

Chapter 1

"JADEN!" Haou yelled. His younger twin sister, Jaden, laughed as she ran off . Haou groaned and didn't even bother to to try and catch up with her. He He walked down the halls, taking in the dark walls and golden drapes. He smiled as he approached his mother, Queen Skotàdi.*

"Good morning, Haou. " She said with a smile.

"Morning Mother." Haou gave her a nod.

Skotàdi walked over to him, "As you know, Sheppard and I have beem discussing the Kingdom of Light-"

"You mean the Kingdom that killed my father?!"

Skotàdi glared at her son, her golden - brown eyes narrowing as she walked over, "Haou. In a few days, you will be crowned King. And as King, it is your duty to marry. I've had enough of the feud between our kingdoms."

Haou shot her a look, "What about father?! What of his-"

"Your father was wrong!" Skotàdi snapped.

"HOW WAS HE WRONG?! TELL ME, TELL ME, WHAT DID HE DO?!"

"HAOU!" Skotàdi snapped once more before walking to a window. "Haou, tell me, what do you know of the three kingdoms?"

Haou walked over, "I know that the Kingdom of Light and the Kingdom of Darkness are rivals. I know the Kingdom of Shadows is neutral to both Light and Darkness. "

Skotàdi nodded, "But you don't know everything."

Haou wondered what his mother meant.

Skotàdi looked him in the eye and repeated the story, the shortened version, of the three kingdoms.

_A long time go,_

_when time itself was still young. _

_There were three Kingdoms. _

_All as young as the land they claimed. _

_The Kingdom of Light,_

_rulers of Fate,_

_Destiny,_

_Time,_

_Ice,_

_and Light itself._

_The Kingdom of Darkness, _

_rulers of Chance,_

_Fire,_

_Nightmares, _

_Death, _

_and Darkness itself. _

_And finally, _

_the Kingdom of Shadows. _

_rulers of Peace,_

_Water,_

_Dreams,_

_ Change,_

_and the Shadows. _

_But war soon fell upon Light and Darkness,_

_yet no one knew why. _

_It was a bitter time,_

_and the Shadows finally had to intervene. _

_Centuries went by, _

_but the hate between the two lands grew..._

"And it has affected us all." Skotàdi sighed, "please, Haou, don't keep the past alive."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, smiled, and left.

Haou stood still, and sighing, he walked back to his room.

'She wants me to stop keeping the past alive...but how do I do that?"

**Kura: Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Yami No Hikari

**Kura: So, we go the Kingdom of Light in this chapter.**

**Sakura: Also, earlier, we mentioned Astraia.* **

***Astraia- Greek for starry one and the Greek Goddess of Justice. One of the variations of this name is Aster. **

**Kura: Yup, Astraia is Aster! Enjoy the chapter. Oh, and the first few chapters will be "short." They will get longer eventually.**

Chapter 2

"Astraia?"

A girl with long, soft, silver, hair sighed. She was sitting in her room, gazing out the window at her peaceful garden.

"Enter," she whispered, knowing her friend would hear her anyways.

A man opened the door. He had violet eyes and indigo colored hair with a white tuft at the top.

"Astraia," he said, "you've been inside all day. You usually go outside at this hour."

Astraia sighed, "I know, I just have a bad feeling..."

"Again?"

Astraia nodded. It was a well known trait that those in Light Kingdom could sense danger before it arrived.

"Sartorious..."

Sartorious looked at her, "Yes?"

Astraia smiled as she grabbed her silver crown with a single sapphire and slipped it on, "Let's go outside. Maybe I have been inside far too long."

Sartorious smiled and lifted up a basket, "I even brought lunch."

Astraia's smile grew, "You knew I'd cave in."

Sartorious smirked, "It's your garden. I knew you'd want to go there eventually."

Astraia rolled her cerulean eyes and walked towards the door. Her silver dress fell to her ankles, a slit on both sides of it hidden by pale blue silk. Her white gold chain-belt shimmered in the light of the candles.

Sartorious smiled softly as he followed the princess of the Light Kingdom. In a few weeks, she would be crowned Queen.

He, however, frowned as he looked beyond the palace walls. If Astraia could sense something...

'It must be nothing...' he sighed as he picked up his pace and fell into step with Astraia.

The princess opened up the gates leading to the garden and walked over to a sakura tree that was in full bloom.

Sartorious smiled as he saw her climb onto the swing.

Whatever the danger was, whatever the feeling Astraia felt earlier, it could wait. Besides, when it comes, should it come, he'd be ready.

At least...

he hoped.

**Kura: Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Yami No Hikari

**Kura: So, here's where the drama begins. I don't plan on making this TOO long of a story, and there may or may not be a sequel. Meh. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3

"Remember," a tall male whispered to his comrades, "stick to the plan."

The other two nodded.

"Say, Zane?" One asked.

Zane hummed a responce.

"How exactly do we know who it is we have to take?"

"Well, Tyranno, according the our, past king, she is the youngest living in the palace, about a year younger than our own Jaden."

"Yeah..."

"Her eyes, are like the sky on a sunny, winter, morning, her hair is silver and her skin, like that of a china doll."

Tyranno smirked, "You liiiiiiiiiiike her!"

Zane glared at him, "Shut it, you and I both know I'm already taken."

Jim sighed as he looked at his two comrades and looked through his telescope, "I found her!"

He pointed in the direction of his telescope.

Zane smirked, and they jumped out of the trees they were in and ran in the same direction.

* * *

"Sartorious?" Astraia shivered, "The feeling...it's back!"

Sartorious nodded. He could feel it as well.

"Get back inside," he whispered to Astraia. The silver-haired princess nodded and ran inside. Turning to see if Sartorious was behind her, she let had to cover her mouth with her to muffle the scream that almost came out at the sight of men jumping over the palace walls.

Sartorious turned, shot her a smile, and motioned her to go on.

Astraia nodded and closed the door behind her.

She picked up her pace, and practically sprinted to her room.

She could make out the stairway that lead to it, when a hand clamped over her mouth and she was dragged somewhere else.

* * *

Zane held tightly onto the silver haired girl.

She was the only one to fit the description the former king had told him.

He dragged her over to an empty room with a large window. From here, they would get away.

But first...

he took out a strip of cloth and tied it over her mouth, muffling her cries for help, and then, taking her wrists in one hand, a leather cord in the other, he tied her hands tightly behind her back.

Tears fell from her eyes and whimpers escaped her lips.

Zane picked her up, climbed on the window, and jumped.

* * *

Astraia couldn't help but be afraid of what was happening.

One minute, she was in her garden with her best friend, and now, she's being kidnapped by someone she didn't know.

She looked around, even if everything was pretty much upside down, and she noticed that everything...

everything...

seemed to be getting...

darker.

'Please...please anywhere but there!'

**Kura: Review! **


End file.
